In a belt-type continuously variable transmission (CVT) for a vehicle, a V-belt is looped around two pulleys of variable groove width. A drive ratio is varied by varying this groove width. The V-belt comprises a plurality of V-shaped elements connected via a ring.
The belt type CVT transmits a drive force by the contact frictional force of the V-belt and the pulleys. Therefore, when the pulleys and elements do not come in contact with each other uniformly as a result of the dimensional tolerance of the elements, or when a dynamic balance is not achieved, noise emitted by the V-belt increases. The V-belt is tested using a noise tester as disclosed for example in Tokkai Hei 8-43187 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1996.
However, in this prior art noise tester, the pulley unit of the belt type CVT is used without modification. To detach the ring-shaped belt, it is therefore necessary to dismantle a bearing, and remove the input axis of the drive pulley and the output axis of the driven pulley from the main body of the tester.
As a result, time is required to detach the belt from the tester and examine a single belt, and total inspection of a plurality of belts is difficult.